Ryu's Journey
by whyunderstand
Summary: Three part series where Ryu battles legendary fighters including Kenshiro and Terry Bogard
1. Chapter 1

_I have no parents; I make the Heavens and the Earth my parents.  
I have no home; I make the Tan T'ien my home.  
I have no divine power; I make honesty my Divine Power.  
I have no means; I make Docility my means.  
I have no magic power; I make personality my Magic Power.  
I have neither life nor death; I make Om my Life and Death._

_-Anonymous Samurai 14__th__ Century_

He didn't have much time left. After several unnecessary meetings that failed to accomplish anything, a productive lunch conversation, and a short deadline extension the program was still not fully uploaded. He massaged his eyes for a moment, struggling to figure out why the data function was not retrieving data like it was supposed to. He checked to make sure the pathways and files were in the correct place and format. Again, the same idiotic error message flashed at him like a gray, rectangular stop sign.

He shook his head and glanced at the small clock in the corner of the screen. It was nearing midnight and he still hadn't managed to finish uploading the new program. He still didn't understand why it was so incompatible with the current network program. It was just a basic management system really, just a flashy SNMP system with some bells and whistles.

At one o clock in the morning he managed to finish the last of a group of tasks that were given to him based off of requests from upper management, which was based off recommendations given by an overseas consulting group that offered ways to improve the company's performance.

He thought that today, like any other day he would find himself up again at six o clock, back to the office at seven to finish preparing the presentation to the upper management at 8 o clock. For this man, the past two years of his life had become like this. His muscles ached from sitting for so many hours. He stretched his limbs and lurched to the elevator. His eyes were red and his ears were ringing

At one fifteen, in Tokyo's Marunouchi district, his life changed once again. Perhaps it was not a change, but more a return. It happened so quickly, but the scenario was so common. He saw a woman, one he recognized named Naoko who worked at the same company as he did. He saw another man grabbing her and smelling like alcohol. He saw her face in pain, her arms trying to push him away and the next thing he knew he had dug his fingers into the other man's shoulder. His fingers calloused from a past that no one would recognize him from were like iron. With a slight movement he shoved the man hurting Naoko away.

Naoko thanked him, and they walked awkwardly to a late taxi and parted.

That would have been the end, but this incident ended up coming back to haunt him. One week later he received notice that he was no longer needed by the company. That due to financial constraints the company had to cut down its IT team. But Naoko ended telling him the truth as he cleared out his desk and was rushed out of the twelve story building like a man quickly growing still and decaying. The man that he had met that night, the man that he had fought off, was one of the upper management. In fact, this man had recognized him during his presentation of the new system and had slipped in a few wrong words to the right people.

Ryusuke Hoshi wondered how he had become so small. It was like he was a drone of some inconceivable machine that he was attached to. How did it come to this? When did he suddenly retire his gi for a suit and tie? A few words from a man that he had met only briefly had destroyed his career. Yet even worse, he was so powerless. He could never reach those men with his fists sitting in their glass and steel towers on leather seats. They had eaten him and he found himself like a skeleton clumsily trying to reconnect his jaw to his skull.

Ryusuke still maintained an astonishing appetite, finishing off three bowls of miso ramen. He lumbered out, his massive body feeling hollow and strangely uncomfortable. He loosened his tie, but he felt like his whole body was trying to break out…break out of something. He unbuttoned his shirt a little more. Losing a job was not the end of the world. Ken had helped him land the job at the company in the first place. But that wasn't what was bothering him. What bothered him was he was punished for doing the right thing.

"Ryusuke Hoshi?"

Ryusuke looked to see the man that had him fired looking directly at him. Under traditional circumstances he would have bowed and offered him a seat. But there was a quality in Ryusuke that refused to do this and he simply nodded to the other man coldly.

"Ryusuke…"The man smiled at him as if he were greeting an old friend. "I wanted to talk to you, to clear up some misunderstandings." He sat down although he was clearly displeased at Ryusuke's lack of manners. "I understand that you traveled abroad for quite some time so you may not be used to some of our customs." The man continued leaning over to Ryusuke. "Nowadays people are getting more and more upset about "sekuhara" but you have to understand that I wasn't hurting Naoko last night. We were just having a good time."

Ryusuke shook his head quietly and slowly. "No, you were hurting her." He replied.

"Ryusuke, listen to me. You can't be so firm and "hard". You have to understand how to be more fluid and soft. You'll never survive in the corporate world if you don't know how to bend a little. Naoko may have told you one thing …but in reality she enjoyed it."

"No." Ryusuke shook his head again and his hair wavered. Impossibly, if was as if he had never taken off that red bandana, the same red bandana that Alex Talle, the current UFC champ, now proudly wore on his forehead. "While we were together she told me about how you made her always sit next to you, how you always would use your vibrator pen to poke at her."

"Ryusuke, calm down, don't look so angry. My goodness, you look like you can kill someone. Those are just games, Ryusuke, games for fun. No one takes them seriously. Ask around, you'll find that people play these games all the time in Japan. You may be a grown man on the outside, but inside you're still a child." The man laughed. "So how about you just admit that you were wrong. If you do, I'll see if I can put in a good word for you. We're hiring in a division and you have experience with our company. I think you'd be a good candidate." The man smiled at him.

Ryusuke stood up and the man suddenly felt something, some sort of impossible presence. His pores felt like they were being opened and something hideous was forcing into them. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You're a fool, a naive little man." He shouted. "I will make sure that you'll be starving and forced to move. This is the real world boy…the world doesn't reward heroes."

Ryusuke walked past him coldly. Suddenly he felt something else, a power that he never imagined before, not since Akuma had he encountered such a…

Ryusuke turned around to see a larger man looking at him. Launching himself forward, Ryusuke intercepted a single attack and the blow made his entire body tremble violently. The man who had him fired watched in horror as the other larger man casually exchanged blows with Ryusuke. Ryusuke's footwork was still agile, and there was a blue glow forming in his hands.

"Ansatsuken is a tiger without fangs. Only when it returns to its source can it rival the Hokuto no Ken." The larger man slapped the bluish globe of light away.

"Who are you?" Ryusuke asked, already panting.

"I am Kenshiro, the 64th successor of Hokuto Shin Ken. I am here to take him to hell."

Ryusuke went on the offensive again with a swift combination of strikes. All of them failed to connect and as he side kicked open space he suddenly saw an eruption of killing intent that he had only seen when he encountered Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu.

北斗百裂拳 (North Star Hundred Attacking Fists)

_Based off of the Shaolin 1000 Buddha Palm technique, the arms grow into four shadows, four fists become eight, eight becomes sixty four, sixty four become over a thousand. Phoenix eyes pierce the center line and elephant fists rupture the limbs. _

Ryusuke felt his whole body burn as if on fire. He felt like an anvil repeatedly being beaten over and over by floating hammers. The movement was so fast he couldn't see anything but a hurricane of hand strikes. He fell to the floor and felt blood swell up from his mouth.

"You are not an evil man. I have merely struck muscle tissue instead of the energy points." Kenshiro spoke to him. "Return to the source and complete your style. Then we will meet again."

"…' Ryusuke struggled to speak. "Why do you want to kill him?"

"This man used his power to destroy a family. He is trash that does not value human life." Kenshiro pointed at Ryusuke's former superior.

"Please!" The man dropped to his knees. "Don't kill me!"

"I don't need to." Kenshiro began leaving the restaurant. "Because you're already dead"

Ryusuke felt something hot and sticky splatter all over his face. It reminded him of pigs for some reason. His former manager's body, now headless and spraying blood recklessly, dropped to the floor.

_"Aren't we the same really?" She asked him. "You are just like me, playing a role. And when you play that role others made for you, you become what they want. You never felt you ever defeated Sagat fairly, and yet because of people's belief in you, you ended up surpassing him. You were unable to match Akuma's power, and yet you still ended up the victor. _

_You are just something to satisfy the need of the masses just like I do. But you lived off it, didn't you? The fight…the role…so why are you complaining now?"_

Some time ago, someone had decided to write a book about Ryusuke. It ended up doing very well, especially since the magic phrase "based off a true story" were added. Soon he began to see his name next to titles like "Street Fighter" and "the World Warrior." Comparisons to Mas Oyama and Miyamoto Musashi were made along with movies, comic books, merchandise and even his own line of sparring gear. Ken did his best to help him, told him when to sign the papers, who to call and who to ignore.

At first he tried to use his new found popularity for some good, participating in charity bouts and trying to adapt to his new status. He even costarred with Fei Long in a Street Fighter sequel. His hands, calloused and heavy from decades of dedicated training weren't in control of the reins of his life anymore. He had a schedule, talk shows to attend, and promotions to give.

He didn't even know her name, that actress/singer/model, besides the name that the talent agency had given her. She told him once her real name but he didn't remember it. It wasn't as pleasant sounding as her new name. They always ended up together somehow at the same dinners, the same awards, the same events. They would both pose for pictures with the same plastic smiles. Sometimes he would try and give Chun Li a call. Sometimes she would answer and they would exchange pleasantries but she was so far away now.

Did his life really belong to himself anymore? He couldn't walk outside the street without wearing a hat, sunglasses and shoes. He had become a prisoner somehow, a prisoner of expectations and camera flashes. People began pressuring him to start a series of dojos and instructional videos.

"_Aren't we just creations for the public? And the public in return lets us live such rich lives…" She asked him. _

One day this singer/actress/model was found dead from an overdose of depression medication. The talent agency that birthed her often complained that she thought too much and asked too many questions. The following evening Ryusuke signed some papers, licensed everything to Ken and donated his personal wealth to charity. He fired all his agents and walked away. Ryu, the legend, disappeared forever. Instead a Ryusuke Hoshi appeared and paid his respects to the grave of an actress/singer/model whose real name didn't even appear on her tombstone.

It wasn't hard to start over, as soon as he gave Ken control Ken pulled the plug on the merchandising, books and product line. The public had a very short memory ever hungry it had left to feed on another scandal and another beautiful person. They were replaceable commodities, after all. .

"Hokuto Shin Ken?" Ken repeated as Ryusuke watched him practice in his personal gym. "I never heard of that style." He gave the large body bag a few quick kicks.

"I know I haven't practiced as much as in the past, but I don't know if I could have stood a chance even in my prime." Ryusuke admitted, his body covered in sweat from a few light sparring sessions with Ken.

"Your prime?" Ken snorted. "You're acting like we're already old geezers. No way! I still have a long way to go before I retire." He glanced at Ryu.

"Okay, nap time is over. Come on get up and show me if you still have any fight left in you." Ken's leg vaulted over and Ryusuke dodged. The two of them became locked in another short fight. Ryusuke's hands glowed blue and Ken peppered back at him in rapid combinations. Both fists collided and Ryusuke and Ken both fell back and on their behinds.

"See? You still got it. You're just rusty from slaving at a keyboard all day. When you told me you wanted to go into programming I almost went into cardiac arrest. I mean your finger could probably fry a mother board"

"Ken…I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?" Ken asked his face serious.

"I need money I'm going to start traveling again."

"Here" Ken pulled out a platinum card. "I have a 500,000 dollar credit line. Use as much of it as you need"

Ryusuke held the card in his fingers, still dripping with sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

Southtown was always under construction, but somehow managed to still look old and run down. Ryusuke walked into the diner at around noon time, knowing his friend's habits and eating schedule all too well. Sure enough, sitting in a booth and feasting himself on a clubhouse sandwich was a legend in his own right.

"Hey look who's here…!" Terry called out with his mouth full of pastrami. Ryusuke's hand covered his mouth before he could finish saying his name.

The people in the diner suddenly paused and looked at him. Ryusuke was hard to recognize though, with his heavy stubble and sunglasses. Two years had done an amazing job of changing his appearance.

"It's good to see you." Ryusuke answered.

Terry swallowed and sipped a large cup of Coke greedily.

"What brings you down to Southtown?" Terry asked.

Ryusuke crossed his arms. "I've been starting to travel again. I want to have a match with you."

Terry smiled and finished his coke. "Are you sure you shouldn't have stayed with your desk job?"

Ryusuke gave a confident look back.

"Mikey, get this man here a knockout sandwich…actually make it two. I still remember how you eat." Terry motioned to the cook.

"You should see this other man I met once, a Chinese guy with spiky hair." Ryusuke chuckled reaching into his pocket.

"Hey, it's on me." Terry brushed his hand away. "Besides I always treat a man before I fight him."

"Why's that?" Ryusuke asked.

"To make him feel better after I beat him…just ask Joe how many tabs I've picked up for him."

"Here." Terry parked his motorcycle and walked with Ryu to a large open patch of land. "We used to hold underground matches here. It's a good spot away from people, the city could never figure out what to do with it."

Ryusuke began to stretch on the ground as Terry cracked his knuckles and adjusted his biker gloves.

"Ok, are you ready?" Terry grinned as Ryusuke exhaled for a moment. He adopted a fighting stance.

"Wait, where's your bandana?" Terry asked.

"I gave it away." Ryusuke answered.

"That's a shame, you look better with it on." Terry commented before adopting his own stance.

Both fighters became quiet.

Terry went on the offensive first. His movements would come in short combinations of threes. Ryusuke saw through his feints easily and avoided most of the attacks. His leg snapped out for several quick kicks before his fist came with a sharp strike towards Terry's ribs. Terry twisted away and tried to elbow Ryusuke hard at the kidneys. Ryusuke spun around and violently tried to throw Terry into the ground. Terry kicked out with his right leg hard and slipped free of the joint lock. Taking advantage of Ryusuke being off balance for a moment Terry moved in for a strike to the face but instead struck the ground hard. There was an explosion and dust suddenly rose three feet into the air.

Terry peered through and saw Ryusuke in mid air: the blade of his left foot aiming for his forehead. Terry arched his back and tried to throw Ryusuke. Ryusuke countered with a strike from his right leg and the heel made a loud smack against his jaw. Terry's fist gloved in fiery golden light collided into Ryusuke's chest and Ryusuke responded with a vicious combination of strikes and punches.

Terry side stepped and tried to break his guard with a two linked elbow strikes. Ryusuke parried but before he could connect with his blow Terry had followed the parry and slammed his shoulder right into Ryusuke's solar plexus.

Ryusuke winced and shot both legs out, smashing hard into Terry's chin. Terry took two steps back and slammed the ground again. A plume of golden flame erupted out and enveloped Ryusuke's mid air body. Ryusuke spun and shot out his right palm. The bluish glow flashed out and Terry blinked for two seconds as his geyser was neutralized.

Ryusuke suddenly came in on the offensive again faking several kicks before throwing a hard knee at Terry. Terry avoided the knee and countered Ryusuke's flurry of punches. He reversed the advantage with his own combination of street fighting and Chinese martial arts.

Fist crackling with electricity now, Ryusuke met Terry's flaming strikes with his own. Terry moved in for another combination of elbows and a shoulder strike. Ryusuke countered with the low ground variation of the Hurricane Kick. Striking hard but avoiding breaking Terry's legs, Ryusuke tried to take Terry down into an armbar. Both were excellent ground fighters and Terry slipped free before trying to send a finishing blow to Ryusuke's abdomen. Ryusuke made a recovery roll and ended up being slammed by Terry's roundhouse.

Ryusuke thrust both legs out and Terry tried to counter with an aerial shoulder slam. Ryusuke followed the movement of Terry's dunking fist and rolling on the ground kicked Terry over his head. He suddenly felt Terry's fingers digging hard into his shirt and found himself suddenly thrown midair. Terry's elbow slammed hard into his back and he was aerially juggled for a moment.

Ryusuke's breathing slowed as he inhaled. His body began to crackle with electricity, the bluish snakes creeping up and down his body. Gritting his teeth, Ryusuke grunted as Terry slammed the ground violently several times, cracking the earth apart and sending several large pillars of flame colliding into Ryusuke.

"Are you okay?" Terry taunted as he charged into Ryusuke for the finishing blow.

Ryusuke parried with a tiger claw and the ground rumbled as he struck back.

b 凤之拳 /b "Fist of the Wind"

Terry stuck out his arm like a cannon and a tremendous combustion of ki ignited the battleground. Ryusuke's spiraling fist met the energy head on and Terry felt his body being violently pulled around like he was leashed to a hurricane. The drilling fist slammed through flames, lightning began to flash in the sky and the shockwave blew both fighters back several yards. Ryusuke's head smashed into something hard and he saw spots around his eyes. He blacked out for a moment before he felt something soft land on his chest.

"Come on, stand up." Terry motioned at him as Ryusuke picked up Terry's infamous red sports cap.

Ryusuke smiled back and tossed back the hat. He was ready for round 2.

Both their smiles suddenly turned to serious frowns. Both fighters split in different directions as a bluish orb of a light struck at them.

"What the fuck? Get serious." Terry cursed as a strange bipedal creature charged at them. Ryusuke recognized the thing as looking very similar to "Twelve": the skin was eerily white as if it was made of plaster. What was another one of those genome soldiers doing alive?

Razor sharp spines and electric shocks assaulted both fighters and Ryusuke was unnerved to see the creature was imitating his own Ansatsuken. There was something unusually familiar about the fighting style as well, but he had to end this fight quickly. The creature lacked discipline though and continued to throw around bluish fireballs at them.

This thing was too easy. Terry weaved through the attacks with ease. He had a feeling this monster was more for testing out their abilities then actually here to kill them. He wondered who was watching them and how come neither of them had noticed it. Terry assumed an iron guard stance also found in karate avoiding another rain of white spikes from the monster.

The creature would charge itself with electricity when they moved in close up and strike with elongated limbs, needles, and projectiles when they moved far away. It was also unnaturally fast, as if it was some sort of plaster phantom.

An elongated limb shaped into an axe flew out and attempted to decapitate Ryusuke. Ryusuke dodged the strike while at the same time maneuvering himself closer to Terry. They shared a knowing glance before both of them charged forward in a coordinated attack.

Ryusuke brought his hands together and sent a quick fireball at one of the creature's own projectiles. The two energies collided into a small explosion and Terry used the smoke to attack the creature with a flaming, gloved fist. The creature landed on one hand and lanced out both legs which turned into a lance. The razor sharp edge skimmed Terry left side as he spun and slammed his fist into the creature. He followed up with a sudden burst of combustive ki more to give him distance from the creature than anything else. The creature tried to bring an axe blade down at Terry but before doing so saw that Ryusuke had already positioned himself close to it.

b真升龍拳/b "Shin Shoryuken"

The Shoryuken was originally an aerial counter move. Otherwise it had too many vulnerable openings especially when it left the practitioner in mid air for a second or two. The Shin Shoryuken was the transition and most powerful form of the technique. The first three strikes were similar to the "Fire Fist" found in Hsing Yi Kung Fu and channeled ki from the ground through the dantien and out into a drilling, crushing strike. The final blow was a "Cutting Fist" and could cleave a man in half as neatly as a sword. Gouken had modified the technique, purposely adjusting the fist at a different angle to make it non lethal.

Still the pain and the power of the technique were unrivaled and Ryusuke felt a supreme sense of satisfaction performing the move again. He rocketed upward, spiraling in the air like a dancing dragon as the creature landed to the ground, the shockwave of dust and clouds both neatly parted by the slicing power of the technique.

Terry casually tossed his leather bomber jacket over his shoulder as he stepped closer to inspect the creature. Ryusuke soon joined him and he saw Terry look at him with a disturbed and somber face.

"Ryu…call an ambulance right now."

Ryusuke looked over and his eyes widened as the pieces of white mold began peeling off the creature.

"Oh my god…Sakura…"


End file.
